Powers Awakened
by Twister91
Summary: Strange things are happening around the robot and soon Jet find out it was her! She tells Antauri but will he beleive her? R&R last Chapter in up now.
1. Strange Happenings

A/N- I don't own The monkey team or Ivy, Beastfire owns her and Ciro owns the monkey team, I own Jet and her ship, that's it!

Strange Happenings

It was a cloudy day over Shuggazoom, it was a few months after Jet's team was killed. Jet was in her room reading a book on "How to Tease Mutants Without getting Hurt" you see, she needed revenge on Ivy for placing some meat in her food a few might back. Jet wasn't happy and no matter what Otto said, Jet was going to torment her like there is no tomorrow. But things were happened to her and she didn't like it, like a few days back, her tail turned into a Tiger's tail. She didn't tell anyone, fear of Ivy knowing and make fun of her again.

"Jet, come down here please," Nova called, Jet walked out of her room with the book under her arm and went to the training room.

"What is it Nova?" Jet asked

"Do you know who did that to my Diamond coated Punching bag?" Nova replied and pointed to the bag, it was torn with claw marks on them and had teeth marks were the diamond had fallen off the bag.

"I have no idea," Jet replied, she felt like she had something to do with this but didn't say it.

"Oh, because whoever did this is going to be punched the until they die!" Nova shouted and punched a concrete bag that was beside her. Jet smiled and walked out of the room and up to the main room where Otto and Gibson were talking.

"I found all my chemicals with holes made by some kind of bird," Gibson said

"That's nothing, all my tools and things I was making had hoof marks on them, and now I can't even use them!" Otto shouted.

"Ah, Jet do you know what happened to our things?" Gibson asked

"Nova just asked me if I knew anything about her diamond coated punching bag being torn to shreds, so no," Jet replied

"Right, so that's Gibson's chemicals, my tools, Nova's punching bag, Chiro's room, Sprx's mega sized joke books and Antauri's health, what about you?" Otto said.

"Me? Well I did find most of my books on animals torn and very wet," Jet said

"And your animal books, What is doing this?" Gibson asked

"Wait a minute, you said Antauri's health?" Jet said.

"Yep, he's in med bay with a snake bite and a spider bite, both poisonous," Otto told her.

"I better go see him," Jet said and walked to the med bay, Antauri was there and he was given the Anti-venom for both animals, "Hey Antauri, you okay?" Antauri looked over at her, he was wearing an oxygen mask.

"Jet...I'm okay, still sore," Antauri replied, Jet walked over to him and sat on a chair near him,

"Do you know about everyone things?" Jet asked, Antauri nodded.

"Gibson told me what had happened," he replied.

"Well, at least your going to be okay," Jet said. Antauri smiled.

"Hopefully, I'll be up in a few hours," he said.

"Yeah, you have any idea what happened?" Jet asked.

"No, whatever it is it could be dangerous, be careful," He warned

"I will, don't worry," Jet replied and left the room to see Otto, he was in their room, looking at all his tools.

"Hey Otto, how is it looking?" Jet asked

"Not good," Otto said, he also said some very mechanical things that Jet didn't understand.

"What!" she replied.

"I mean that the wrench there is in the machine I was working in and that screw driver is trapped inside the machine," Otto explained

"Right, now it makes sense," Jet said.

"You read so many books, I thought you would of understood," Otto sighed

"Otto, listen you can always make new tools," Jet said.

"Oh yeah, I could," Otto said. Jet left the room and headed for the main room but something happened, she got a really bad headache and her hands turned into tiger claws.

_What is happening to me! _Jet thought, the it hit her home.

_It was me, I ruined Nova's punching bag, Otto's tools, Gibson's chemicals, Sprx's joke books, Chiro's room, sent Antauri to the med bay and I ruined my books too, I've have to tell Antauri!_ Jet thought, she ran into the med bay passed Sprx.

"Hey what's the rush!" Sprx shouted but Jet ignored him, she ran on down into the med bay and Antauri was alone.

"What is it Jet?" Antauri asked.

"Antauri, I think it was me that did this to everyone," Jet replied. Antauri looked stunned.

Me:Fist Chapter!

Jet:I know, why me!

Me:I thought you would be angry at Ivy

Jet:I am, in the last chapter, make me punch er in the face!

Me:okay, R&R people! Hope you enjoyed it!

Jet:Beware Ivy, I'm out to get you! um...see you!


	2. The Test and Training

The Testing and Training

Antauri looked at Jet carefully, she had concern in her eyes.

"Are you sure Jet," Antauri asked

"I have never been so sure in my entire life, I saw the claws of a tiger appear on my hands," Jet replied, she was near tears.

"Jet don't cry, we will find out what is wrong," Antauri said and slowly got up, he removed the oxygen mask and got out of bed, he leaned on Jet for support. Jet and Antauri went to the main room.

"Antauri, you shouldn't be up!" Gibson exclaimed, everyone looked over to see them.

"Gibson, we need to check Jet, she thinks she was the one who was making the little up roar," Antauri replied and Jet took him over to his seat and set him down carefully, she started to get a headache again and stumbled to her seat and put her hands on her head. Gibson looked over to her and her beautifully black striped fur seems to change color to a pure black, her crested moon was gone and so were her strips,

"What...what's happening to me!" Jet said urgently.

"I don't know, we could test you to see, a few scans and so on," Gibson replied, Jet soon had paws and claws(that rhymed) and then her fur had darker spots of black.

"You know, that fur makes you look like a black leopard," Nova said, Gibson's opened wide

"Because she is changing_ into _a leopard!" Gibson shouted and ran into his lab for something.

"Guys, my head really hurts," Jet said and fell out her seat on onto her hands and knees on the floor. Then she changed into a black leopard, complete with teeth and roar.

"Jet?" Otto asked causality.

"Otto, what's happening?" Jet said, she was going to cry. Gibson came in with a scanner and a blanket, Jet looked at him as he put the blanket on her.

"Are you okay, Jet?" Gibson asked,

"No, look at me! I'm a monster!" Jet cried.

"Jet, don't worry," Nova said.

"Yeah kid, we'll change you back, right?" Sprx added. Gibson took a scan of Jet and looked surprised.

"What's up Gibson?" Chiro asked.

"It seems as if Jet was meant to do this, according to this, she will soon have the ability to Shape Shift," Gibson explained

"Shape Shift!" Everyone yelled.

"Jet, did you know anything about this?" Otto asked

"No, I was really surprised when I learned my Aerokinesis and my levitation but shape shifting!" Jet said, she looked at Otto. She had an idea, she concentrated has hard as she could and her fur turned into... cheetah style!

"Cool!" Shouted Sprx. Jet ran around the room and cheetah speed and knocked Sprx down without knowing.

"Why you little-" Sprx started but Jet turned into a puppy and used the puppy dog eyes on him. She added some whining to add the effect. It worked Sprx was beat. "You wee cheater!" Jet turned into a horse and turned so her but was facing Sprx and lifted her head high and trotted away.

"You seem to be getting the hang of things already," Antauri said.

"What can I say, I'm a fast learner!" The she had an idea, "I can get my revenge on Ivy now!"

"Jet, your powers are not to be used against friends," Antauri scolded. Jet turned into a puppy, turned on the puppy dog eyes, stuck her tail between her legs and crawled into a dark corner, Nova couldn't handle it and ran up to, picked her up and hugged her.

"Antauri how can you be so cruel!" Nova snapped, Jet stuck her tongue at him without Nova noticing. Antauri was starting to be ticked off, he tried to keep his cool. Sprx was ticked off.

"Antauri, want to kill her?" Sprx asked. Everyone looked to Antauri expecting a no.

"Of course," Antauri replied and got his ghost claws out. Sprx got his magnets and Jet really was getting scared.

"You are so DEAD!" Sprx shouted and charged at her. Jet screamed and turned into a cheetah ran as fast as she could, she went down to the training room with Sprx and Antauri in hot persuade, Antauri went to activate some of the training things, like lasers and that sort of thing, all aimed at Jet. She was this coming and turned into a tiger as they are good runners and good at dodging. She dodged everything the room had and with Sprx following her it was tough, Poor Jet, she was soon so exhausted form all the running and shape shifting that she collapsed on the ground and changed back into her monkey form. Sprx looked at her, she was very weak and barely concious.

"So now what, that's her training over," Sprx asked

"You were training!" everyone but Jet and Antauri shouted.

"Yes, put her in her room and let her rest," Antauri said. Otto picked up the sleeping monkey and took her to her room.

Me:Another Chapter done and dusted!

Jet:Let me guess, I get kidnapped again?

Me:How did you know!

Jet:You've done that in "Unexpected Visit" "Trouble on the Loose" _and _"Friendship or Death"

Me:Oh, I've become that predictable have I?

Jet:Yep, Beastfire, what animals is Ivy afraid of? Snakes and anything else? I really want to give her a heart attack!

Me:JET! No more Cinnamon Bums for 3 hours!

Jet:NOO! I eat 900 in 3 hours!

Me:That must mean that you eat 300 in one

Jet:Yep.

Me:This is your punishment!

Jet:And this is yours! (Turns into a 5 meter long spider)

Me:Oh...my...GOD! HELP! 4Everobotmonkeyfan, Beastfire, Animefangirl11, A Fan of Romance! HELP! Kill her! Kill her! (Okay, really hurt her but don't kill her), IVY, SENYA! HELP! PLEASE!

Jet:R&R thanks, I'm going to kill you Twister

Me:(Screams) Beastfire, give Ivy a million tons of sugar and get her over here! Fast! Animefangirl11, get Senya over here fast! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!


	3. Trouble for the Shape Shifter

A/N: (runs in carrying Jet who is unconscious) Thanks for your reviews so far and thanks you 4Everobotmonkeyfan that that Cinnamon bum for Jet! She would have killed me out of fear if you hadn't helped, Beastfire, you _must _and I mean _must_ put Jet in one of your stories and torment the living day light out of her! You have my permission to do so. I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed my last Chapter (4Everobotmonkeyfan and Beastfire being the only ones so far) so thanks for saving my life, I'll use a mirror next time. On with the story!

Trouble for the Shape Shifter 

Jet was still asleep when the alarm went off, Skeleton King was attacking the City again, Jet heard it and woke up and went down to the main room. Antauri looked at her and shock his head.

"Antauri I want to go!" Jet complained "I'm a big girl now!"

"I know, but if Skeleton Kings learns of you new powers then he will try to capture you again," Antauri replied

"I'll be in my ship, how will he know!" Jet added. "I can't shape shift in my ship,"

"You ship is in the Hidden Fortress under going repair," Antauri reminded.

"Oh yeah, but I want to help!" Jet complained, she went into a huff and went back up to her room.

Unknown to any of them, Skeleton King knew very well about Jet's powers after all, it was a little Earth girl that made her. The formless were heading for the robot and the monkey team had to separate to see if they were after Jet. Chiro did have the main room and everything else in the Torso Tank so if they went after him, they were after him or Jet. They did go after the Torso Tank and were doing a good job of getting in because soon after some got in, out came Jet in Black Leopard form. She ran like the wind and attacked the formless so swiftly it seemed the air she tore through tore the formless, she on;t found out her powers today but she had learned more than one good form that she felt comfortable with, she seemed to have unlimited power in her leopard form. She jumped in the air and landed on the Brain Scrambler.

"Told you I should of came out, Bone Bag already knows that I can shape shift!" Jet yelled.

She jumped of the Brain Scrambler and landed on the Foot Cruiser 5 then added wings to her leopard form and flew in the air, causing two formless that had tried to jump her to smash into each other. She slashed some of the formless that were in the air and landed on the roof of a building. A beam came down and missed Jet my a few inches. She felt something prick her neck and turned to see a chip in the back of her neck, she didn't know what it did, but she didn't want to find out, she jumped onto the Fist Rocket 4 and jumped inside, giving Gibson a fright in the process.

"Jet! Don't ever do that again!" Gibson shouted.

"Gibson, can you see something in the back of my neck," Jet asked

"Well, let me see," Gibson look a look and saw a small chip buried in her fur. "Yes I can see something but I need to investigate later,"

"Okay," Jet replied. She went out side and went back to fighting the formless and soon the battle was won, they all went inside but Jet was still in her Leopard form.

"Jet, you can change back now," Sprx said.

"What do you thing I've been trying to do for the past hour!" Jet snapped back and continued to try and change back, soon she gave up.

"Maybe it was that chip," Otto replied, Gibson had told them about the chip.

"Could be, I better check," Gibson replied

"Good luck, the chip is under my skin now and it hurts a lot!" Jet shouted and scratched her neck.

"It is!" Nova said and went over to her, she didn't feel anything or see anything.

"Gibson I can't find it," Nova replied

"That is a scientific impossibility!" Gibson shouted and ran over to her.

"Gibson, don't you every watch those sci-fi movies?" Otto sighed.

"Let's get you check out them, come on Jet," Gibson told her. She followed and a few minutes later the unmistakable sound of Gibson shouting "What!" echoed into the room.

"That didn't sound good," Chiro said, he ran off to see Gibson.

"I agree," Nova replied and followed, soon everyone was in Gibson lab, he had an x-ray of Jet's neck and a chip full of detail was on the screen, Jet had been knocked out with antithetic.

"Was it necessary to knock her out?" Otto asked

"She wouldn't stand still and was ready to run a mile," Gibson replied, Otto came over to the x-ray and saw the detail on it.

"That looks like a SSCC!" Otto shouted, everyone had black faces. Otto slapped his forehead, "Shape Shifter Control Chip," Otto translated.

"Ah," Everyone replied.

"Is there even such a thing?" Chiro asked

"Yes, there is a planet called Land of the Shape Shifters and people thought they were dangerous, so they made these chips to contain their powers and from the look of Jet's situation it works," Antauri explained.

"Right so now what do we do?" Jet asked, she had come to.

"Find someway of removing the chip," Antauri replied

"And make it snappy, I don't want to sleep with a leopard!" Otto shouted, everyone looked at him then at Jet, Gibson looked horrified

"You are kidding me right?" Nova asked, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"No, we not," Jet replied, Antauri looked more horrified than Skeleton King is ugly and evil! Nova fainted and Sprx had to leave the room.

"WHAT!" bellowed Otto and Jet, they were really mad. Chiro looked as if he had heard something utterly terrible, Antauri had to make Chiro leave them erase that memory later!

Me:Everyone, I'm armed with a mirror and Jet is starting to come to, to answer your question 4Everobotmonkeyfan, Jet didn't see herself so she couldn't be scared. Thanks Beastfire, you help will really help when she tries kills me when I return form walking my dog.

Jet:That was some Cinnamon Bun...wait a sec I'm not in Russia! Twister!

Me:You bellowed

Jet:You gave me a poison Cinnamon Bun!

Me:Firstly, it wasn't poison it had something to knock you out for a while, Secondly, 4Everobotmonkeyfan sent be that bun to save my life,

Jet:4Everobotmonkeyfan eh, oh, she is so dead.

Me:Oh no you don't! She is one of our fans!

Jet:Oh yeah, my bad hope you enjoyed the chapter though I need to read it first.

Me:R&R PLEASE! I need them really badly! I'm have to go to(Looks around) SCHOOL AGAIN!(Breaks down and cries) Curse you High School!

Jet:There, there maybe someone really nice will send you a blueberry muffin to cheer you up, and a review.

Me:Really?

Jet:Yes, 4Everobotmonkeyfan or Beastfire or Animefangirl or Fan of Romance or ALL!

Me:Thank you, I better go take Leo out,

Jet:See you soon, Okay I'm begging you! Send her a blueberry muffin or she will not work! And she won't buy me Cinnamon Buns! Oh and Ivy, I am now fire proof and water proof and everything else proof for another 6 months, and I know where you live! I'm going to KILL you so badly that Beastfire will need a new muse! That's a promise and I'm going to scare you so much you're going to be crying for you mama, sorry Beastfire. R&R!


	4. A Pain in the Neck

A/N: First of all thanks for all your reviews, Jet I think you have something you would like to say.

Jet:Firstly, thanks for supporting us through our stories and Ivy, I'm going to kill you and it ain't going to be-

Me:Jet! Read the card!

"Fine! I'm sorry if I was nasty to some of you in reviews, I was acting out of protection over my friends.

Thanks, I will like to thank; Beastfire, don't worry Ivy, I keep her under lock and key, and yes you can torment her, just don't kill her.

White Fairy- thanks, just keep Ichigo away from Jet foe a while okay

4Everobotmonkeyfan- yes Otto and Jet sleep together but I might make Jet pregnant, or will that only get in the way, oh well, tell me what you think and I'll ask Jet.

A Fan of Romance- Jet doesn't want a muffin, she is more a bun person, the muffin was for me!

Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

The Pain in the Neck

It was dinner time and Jet had to eat on the floor, but she didn't complain, she has spent too much time with Otto you see. Otto was eating his dinner on Jet's back, much to Antauri's disgust. Nova and Sprx ate beside each other and Gibson and Antauri ate theirs in their own seats. Chiro came down his tube reading a very, _very _large book, something Gibson would read.

"What so you have there Chiro?" Gibson asked, it wasn't one of his books.

"It's a book I took out the library, I had to use Jet's card though," Chiro replied, Jet looked up

"Man, that's low but we still love ya," Jet smiled. She winced as the chip in her neck started to hurt again.

"Well I had to, you the head of that library now," Chiro said, Jet went back to her meal.

"Can I get a saucer of milk?" Jet asked Antauri, she wanted to annoy him.

"You can get it yourself," Antauri replied looking at her.

"I can't actually, I have no _thumbs_!" Jet shouted, he looked down at her paws and like all animal, part from humans and primates, didn't have thumbs. Antauri sighed angrily and he got her a saucer of milk, Jet lapped it up like a real cat would do. Otto laughed and so did the others, even Antauri had to smile the way she was lapping up that milk.

"What?" Jet asked.

"Nothing, here it is," Chiro replied.

"What is it Chiro?" Otto asked

"I was looking for that SSCC chip you were going on about, only Jet could take out a book like this," Chiro explained.

"And?" Nova said.

"We can take it out but it's will hurt no matter how much we knock her out," Chiro replied

"Please tell me you joking," Jet said. Chiro shock his head and put the book in front of her on the page, she read and it was true. She cried.

"We better do it soon, how does a few hours sound?" Gibson asked.

"A few hours... I could well be out the city, okay," Jet replied, Gibson looked at her then at the others. They nodded and got out their weapons. Jet screamed and headed for the nearest exit. She didn't get there fast enough and she was contained in a Ivy-Proof cage.

"Let me out of here!" Jet yelled.

"Not until we say so," Chiro replied

"Sorry Jet," Otto replied and stroked her head. She purred softly and curled up and went to sleep. She was awakened by a sudden pain in the back of her neck, she twisted round to find Gibson and Nova pulling out the chip.

"OWWWW, MEOWWW!" Jet screamed. Gibson and Nova stopped.

"I never knew you could meow," Nova said, Jet heard someone laughing and saw Sprx on a fit on the floor, Otto wasn't so happy, good old Otto (Otto:Hey!).

"We're almost done Jet, a few more pulls should do the trick," Gibson said. Jet rolled her eyes and let Gibson get on with it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow OWW What part of ow don't you get!" Jet shouted, she didn't get a spoken reply, just a painful pull from the chip. "MEEEOOOWWWW!"

"Hold still!" Gibson said and with one more pull the chip was removed,(You will like this bit Beastfire, Ivy) Sprx was still laughing and Jet was mad, she pounced on him, ripping off both his arms off. He had deep scratch wounds on his chest and his tail was hanging on by a thread.

"JET!" Gibson shouted and dragged her off. Sprx was put on the operation table and Jet and Otto were thrown out. They went up to the main room where is Antauri and Chiro were, Jet changed back into her monkey form.

"That feels better, it good to be back to normal, but what is stopping him from doing it again?" Jet sighed

"You just have to stay in a for you feel comfortable in, and it has to be powerful," Nova replied, she had come up after fixing Sprx, Gibson and Sprx came back up.

"Not laughing now are you," Jet mocked

"Shut up, I've got you recorded when you went meow!" laughed Sprx.

"You did what!" Jet shouted, her tail changed into a snake head, she changed into a Chimera, with Griffin wings.

"Oh no AHHHHHHHH!" Sprx screamed and ran as fast as his legs would go to get away from Jet. She breathed some fire and roasted his butt, and set it on fire.

"Don't mess with me Sprx!" Jet growled and changed back only to be hit over the head by a Lady Tomahawk. Jet was knocked out and then an attack plan went into action, first they had to come up with one.

Me:There, another one out the way, two more!

Jet:Really so soon?

Me:But there is a surprise for you in the next one and the next one.

Jet:Are you going to tell them or should I?

Me:You can

Jet:Yahoo! Twister had made a C2 Community called Jet's Domain and would like Beastfire and 4Everobotmonkeyfan, maybe A Fan of Romance to be part of it! Please, muses welcome!

Me:Please, tell me if you're interested in you're review, you don't have to but I feel so alone without human contact, sorry Jet

Jet:Okay, you heard her, keep the reviews and Twister get that French homework done!

Me:You not my mother! Or my Dad!

Jet:I am you mother until she come back from work mow do it!

Me:Fine, I'll write another chapter tomorrow, see ya then.

Jet:Yeah, see ya!


	5. A Fight Won by Familiar Faces

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, keep then coming. I would like to thank

Beastfire:THANKS! Jet will be happy, and sorry Ivy, Jet is still after you, even more bad news is that she is going to be writing the second half of my last chapter!

A Fan of Romance: I know it's funny Sprx got beat up but it's Ivy's turn next!

4Everobotmonkeyfan: Thanks for the muffin, after the torment of Jet making me do my French homework I need it, I know you'll like this chapter!

On with the story!

A Fight Won by Familiar Faces

Jet woke up in Otto's chair, she had changed into a puppy and was laying on Otto's lap as he stocked her head. She barked and everyone looked at her, Sprx started to laugh, jet growled, jumped off Otto and changed into her black leopard, she smirked and Sprx screamed ad ran a mile away from her. She smiled and turned into a pup again, she jumped on Antauri's lap.

"Any ideas?" Jet asked. They shock their heads and Sprx carefully returned to his seat,

"I still say we go in there and whoop his butt!" Nova shouted.

"Too predicable," Gibson replied "We could sneak in and take him by surprise?"

"Never work, he would see us before we even got within a mile of his ship," Otto said.

"I could turn into a fly and take him by surprise that way," Jet said.

"Nope, he'll catch you in a jar," Sprx replied

"Then I'll turn into a blue whale!" Jet snapped

"No, we're going in the old fashion way," Otto said

"Have me captured and then you guys come and save me?" Jet sighed

"Yep!" Otto replied, Jet sighed

"I'll grab some bandages and get ready," Jet sighed and jumped off Antauri, only to be picked up by the scruff of the neck by Gibson.

"You're not going anywhere!" Gibson shouted.

"There is a god!" Jet yelled. She changed back to normal and sat in her seat.

"I've got a plan, we do Nova's idea," Sprx said, Jet agreed, Otto agreed since Jet did.

"Four against Three, we win!" Jet shouted and got ready to head for her ship. Antauri and Gibson sighed in defeat, Chiro shrugged and went to the Torso Tank. Everyone was soon ready and they took of for the Citadel Of Bone.

"Everyone ready, fire!" Chiro ordered, missiles and god know what else was fired at the ship. Jet was firing lasers at it while doing a upwards barrel roll (Jet:I love doing barrel rolls!) she found an opening and told the others, they put on the auto crew after they charged in to get closer, Jet did the same.

"Good work Jet," Antauri said as they jumped in.

"Thanks, we better move on to the old Bone Bag and whoop his butt!" Nova shouted. They nodded and ran through the many corridors, of course Jet knew the way to him(after being monkey napped so many times!)

"Left here but watch out for the(Bang!)...wall, Otto you dope!" Jet laughed and helped him to his feet.

"Now where?" Gibson asked

"Left again then it's right, but there is a(Nova screams)...very big dragon thing there," Jet sighed angrily

"You need to warn us of these things!" Sprx shouted

"That's what I've been trying to do in the past 2 minutes!" Jet shouted. They continued forward and soon came to the big, big, big, big, big, big, BIG doors into the throne room.

"Skeleton King, you are going down right now!" Nova shouted. Skeleton King looked at them and laughed,

"You really think you can beat me!" he laughed.

"Well duh! That's why we're here!" Jet shouted.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you," Skeleton King replied, smiling like an idiot.

"Man when you smile like that it is soooo creepy!" Otto said

"You said it brother," Sprx replied. Skeleton King snapped his figures and soon the monkey team were strapped to the wall (soz that I borrowed you're idea Beastfire) Skeleton king brought out a very big laser gun(Jet:AGAIN! You so need to get out more!)

"This is where your lives end!" Skeleton King shouted.

"Otto, I love you," Jet said

"I love you too Jet," Otto replied.

"See you guys some day then," Jet joked, they smiled just as the beam was about to fire they heard something,

"Light Beam!" yelled a female voice. Soon six people stood in front of them. All of them looked familiar somehow, Jet eyes where wide open, her mouth was open and she looked as if she had seen a ghost

"No, it can't be..."

Me:Ohhh, a cliffie!

Jet:What! You haven't done one of them in a while! You are so, dare I say it, EVIL!

Me:I'm not evil! I just won't bother to write the next chapter after that.

Jet:No, no, oh great Twister NO!

Me;I'm only kidding! I'm going to make another story soon, and guess who's going to be in it. ME! And Jet and (by force and friendship) my bestest best friend in the whole universe, Amanda! Or LazzyNewtt as she is called on Fan PLEASE read hers. I'm begging you!

Jet:She is, she down on on her knees! Well, enjoy the next one. **Ivy had it Coming**


	6. Ivy Had it Coming

A/N: Thanks Beastfire for joining my C2 Community, First, Beastfire owns Ivy, I don't (Thank god) and Jet is writing half of the story from the below the line. I will like to thank my reviews;

Beastfire: HA, Ivy, you deserve everything that is in this chapter!

4Everobotmonkeyfan: Thanks, don't worry, I would never kill my own characters!

Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

Ivy had it Coming

"Amber? Amethyst? Emerald? Ruby? Citrine? Sapphire? Is that really you?" Jet said, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"The one and only Strip Team is Back," Citrine laughed,

"We told you we would see you some day, we always keep our promises," Amber replied. Jet never looked so happy in her live.

"Let's get you out of those ropes," Sapphire said, they cut through the ropes and Jet hugged Amber tightly.

"I thought I would never see you again," Jet said.

"Well you thought wrong then, let's ditch the old Bone Bag and get home," Amethyst said, they six of them used their elements and beat Skeleton King. They left the ship in their ships, new ones at that. Back in Shuggazoom the Hyper Force were asking so many questions they had to put them down on paper!

"Right, we ejected out of our ships before we hit that ship, the blast pushed us towards the Metal Planet and we rebuild our ships," Amber said.

"Do you know about mu new power?" Jet asked.

"What is it, the power to get captured!" laughed Citrine. Jet got Ticked off and did the same to Citrine as she did to Sprx. Poor Citrine didn't see it coming, Gibson, Antauri, Chiro, Nova, Sprx and Otto had to jump Jet to get her off, Sprx accidentally landed on her back. She turned into a horse and bucked, reared, galloped and everything else. Sprx was traumatized after this and he went straight to his room to cower.

"Cool!" Emerald shouted.

"You can Shape Shift?" Amethyst said in surprised. Jet nodded and turned into a puppy, put on her puppy dog eyes and whined.

"That is so CUTE!" squeaked Ruby and picked her up and hugged her. Jet was happy that her team was okay, alive and well.

* * *

At that moment the little meercat Ivy popped her head as if from nowhere.

"HI!" She yelled, the poor Strip Team weren't ready and jumped though the roof!

"Ivy, just the person I wanted to see," Jet said sweetly.

"What's up with you, Miss Goody Goody?" Ivy scoffed

"Careful Ivy, You are already on thin ice," Jet warned, her tail began to rattle like a rattle snake.

"Um, what's that sound?" Ivy asked nervelessly, she looked around for the source of the noise.

"What's what, oh that, it must be me!" Jet shouted, she changed into a HUGE snake, bigger than Chiro and the Hyper Force put together. She coiled around Ivy, making sure she couldn't escape, Ivy was panicking.

"What are you doing!" Ivy screamed.

"Getting my revenge you little monstrosity!" Jet replied and hissed loudly in Ivy's ear, making her jump.

"Revenge for what?" Ivy asked, extremely nervelessly

"PUTTING MEAT IN MY FOOD A FEW WEEKS AGO!" Jet hissed in her ear. Ivy screamed, she was looking desperately for an exit but found none.

"Let me go!" Ivy begged

"No,"Jet replied, Ivy had enough, she throw fireballs at the coils but it did nothing for her. She cracked at that moment and fainted. Jet turned back into a black leopard, Ivy woke up to find herself staring into a leopard's face.

"Boo," Jet said and Ivy screamed and ran all the way back to Beastfire who was laughing her head off when she was the state of Ivy.

"Well, that's one way of getting rid of Ivy," Otto said. Everyone nodded and then laughed.

"Did you see her face!" Sprx laughed, Citrine was repaired and saw the whole thing on video, everyone was still laughing at Ivy the next day!

"Man you are good Jet," Amber laughed, wiping away a tear.

"Thank you, as far as I know, Ivy is still under Beastfire's bed!" laughed Jet

"Oh man," Otto laughed, the door bell rang and Jet went to get it, it was the mail man and he had a letter for Jet. Jet ran back up to the others.

"It's a letter from whom?" Amber asked. Jet opened the envelop and read the letter.

"It's from Caitlyn, AKA Twister or Twister91," Jet replied

"Who is she?" Otto asked.

"She is the person who created me, she asking if I want to go visit her, is that okay with you guys?" Jet asked.

"Sure, no prob," Chiro replied

"How long will you be away?" Otto asked.

"Um... a few weeks maybe," Jet replied "But I'll write," Otto looked happy.

"Well, we better get going back to Strip Planet and be careful Jet, okay?" Amber replied

"Yeah, don't worry I will," Jet answered and ran up to pack some stuff. The next day the Strip Team had gone home and Jet was about to leave via teleporter.

"See you guys soon okay, if there is any troubles I'll call you, okay, call the Strip Team for back up if you need to," Jet told them

"Okay, be careful," Antauri said

"Bring back presents!" Otto shouted, Jet nodded. She stepped into the portal and went to Earth.

The End.

Me:Yahoo! My sixth completed story!

Jet:Yahoo! I got my revenge!

Me:Yahoo! You're going to meet Amanda!

Jet:Cool, R&R people! And We'll get back to you with a new story soon!

Me:Yeah! Like tomorrow or later on today!

Jet:Cool, now let's get Manda ready then shall we?

Me:But of course, enjoyed the story? GOOD! Right we're off again, thanks again!

Jet:Remember Read and Review!


End file.
